Mount Massive Asylum
Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane is the setting of Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower. It is located in the remote mountains of Lake County, Colorado, USA. History 1945 - The O.S.S. initiates Operation Paperclip, recruiting scientists from Nazi Germany to conduct research for the USA. 1967 - Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane is established. Three scientists are murdered by an unknown patient. Authorities order the asylum to cease all activities. 1971 - Mount Massive Asylum is finally closed. 1972 - CIA Director Richard Helms orders all MKUltra files to be destroyed. A small number of documents survive, scattered throughout the asylum. 2009 - The clinic was re-opened by the Murkoff Corporation, which for the next several years conducts illegal experiments on patients with the sole purpose of gaining profit. 2012 October 4, 2012 - An anonymous employee, later revealed to be Michelle Haas, files a complaint to Murkoff's Human Resources regarding patient and staff's safety issues at the asylum.The Murkoff Account Issue #2, Page 5 Over the course of next few days, The Pauls, the company's litigation officers, discover that Richard Trager had sexually assaulted Michelle and attempted to cover it up. The incident resulted in Haas being given a severance package in exchange for her silence and Trager transferred down to the Underground Lab to be used as one of the Morphogenic Engine's test subjects.The Murkoff Account Issue #2, Pages 16, 17, 23 2013 September 17/18 - The Walrider escapes and starts wreaking havoc, indirectly inciting the fatal incident. A few hours later, investigative journalist Miles Upshur arrives to the asylum after receiving an anonymous tip about Murkoff's illegal activities. Personnel 1950s - 1960s Photos of former personnel (1950-60's) still hang in the Asylum. *Clyde Perry Director of Historical Refinement 1959-1961 *Jermain Dallaire Deputy Director, Colonic Hydrotherapy 1968 *Olivier W. Baranczyk Assistant Director of Behavioral Medicines 1954-1963 *Silas Knisely Human Resources and Corrections 1959-1966 *Thomas Wilter Father 1966 *Wilfred Panzram Archbishop of the Denver Archdiocese 1958 2000s *Patrick Petryna employee, awarded with Team Player Award Locations *'Administration Block/Return to the Administration Block/Exit': The exterior and interior of the asylum consisting of an outside courtyard, an indoor lobby, several corridors containing offices, libraries, and security rooms, and a halfly flooded basement where the block's generator resides. It also contains a church. *'Prison Block/Prison': Where the violent patients are imprisoned. Contains several blocks of prison cells, is glued together by several airlocks, and has a shower room at its heart. *'Sewer': The underground sewer system of the asylum. *'Male Ward': A large system of wards where the male patients are treated. It also contains a cafeteria, laundry room, and a bathing room. *'Courtyard': A courtyard arena where several maintenance sheds are housed. *'Female Ward': A large system of wards where the female patients are treated. It is suggested this is one of the oldest, if not the oldest, building in the asylum as female patients have been absent for some time and the entire building is extremely old and decaying. *'Underground Lab': A brightly lit underground complex of offices, laboratories and security rooms dedicated to powering the complex's heart: the Morphogenic Engine. Can be accessed by either several hangers that lead to outside or an elevator near the Administration Block's church. It is located 122 feet below the asylum's surface.The Murkoff Account Issue #2, Page 6 *'Hospital': Resembling a more modern combination of both aforementioned wards, the Hospital is a large network of laboratories, patient rooms, and plastic-wrapped corridors where the patients undergo the Morphogenic Program. *'Recreation Area': A fenced-in courtyard where the patients are given fresh air and a few moments of recreation, including basketball. *'Drying Ground': Another outside courtyard where several guard posts and towers are stationed. *'Vocational Block': A large block containing an old above-ground attic/storage room looking even older than the Female Ward. The Vocational Block has several arts-and-crafts tools housed in it, implying that this building was made to keep the patients busy with artistic tasks like sewing. Trivia *Mount Massive is based off a real mountain of the same name, located in the Sawatch Range of the U.S. state of Colorado. *Mount Massive Asylum is modeled after H. H. Richardson Complex, which is also a mental asylum located in Buffalo, New York. Gallery Road to Asylum.jpg|The road leading to the Asylum as seen in the first Outlast trailer Mount Massive Asylum.png|Mount Massive Asylum Mount Massive Asylum Upclose.png|Front Mount Massive Asylum Front Entrace.png|Front Entrance Mount Massive Asylum Front Doors.png|Front Doors Mount Massive Asylum Courtyard.png|Courtyard Waylon leaving the asylum.png|Mount Massive Asylum (Morning) Mount Massive Murkoff Account.png|Mount Massive Asylum as seen in Outlast: The Murkoff Account de:Mount Massive Asylum es:Hospital Psiquiátrico de Mount Massive fr:Mount Massive Asylum it:Mount Massive Asylum pl:Zakład psychiatryczny Mount Massive ru:Лечебница Маунт-Мэссив References Category:Outlast Universe Category:Locations